


Tasks Undone

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Tech, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pregnant!Stiles, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles is in for a shock as his life is going to be upended and he will find himself in a drastically different world then the one he remembered before he laid down to sleep that night.  What will become of him and this world he finds himself with in?





	Tasks Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> Yeah this is a commissioned work of sorts. Someone asked for this. But, they haven't contacted me in sometime, so I did this on my own. Of course in commiserating a dear friend’s pain I had this idea and couldn’t let it go. Also, once again, credit for Master Tech goes to Ract46

Their fight still stung in Scott’s mind as he slipped down into the tunnels and moved silently towards the Dread Doctor’s lab.  He had questioned Theo about their work and while he had asked him about things, he’d learned about a tablet that Theo wasn’t able to find after they’d been killed that gave them the ability to manipulate things.  He’d only seen it once when they used it to manipulate a creature they wanted to harvest from.  Other than that, they preferred the pain of surgery to the clean method the tablet gave.  But Theo had well remembered how it had transformed a seemingly ordinary creature into a monster they could harvest parts from.  
  
Scott let his eyes glow blood red as he looked around the room, catching sight of a hint of light on a wall; he went and broke it open.  Reaching inside he pulled out the tablet and frowned at it for a minute before he turned it on.  It seemed so ordinary but as it booted up and asked for his sign in, Scott made and account and was soon treated to a lot of information about himself that he hadn’t even guessed at.  Frowning as he read through the descriptions and settings he began to explore the search function and looked through his pack.  Slowly a thought niggled its way into his mind and very shortly he began setting massive alternations to the whole of the fabric of who his friends were.  He took the next few hours to make sure things would run smoothly before he hit run.  He smirked, and put it into sleep mode as it ran and went home.  He was watching things move and shift around him as he moved back to his house.  
  


***

  
  
Stiles woke up with a start.  Confused by the fact that someone was in bed with him.  His mind thought back to how he’d been sleeping alone since he broke up with Malia, so who was in his bed now. He started to move and groaned.  He reached for his lamp and didn’t find it.  Where was he?  Frowning he struggled to get across the person’s body to get the lamp he could just make out.  While he squirmed he discovered two very important things.  The other person was male.  And that male was very much naked.  Blushing he turned the light on and realized he was straddling Isaac.  
  
“Stiles I know you’re horny but not now.  It’s late.” Isaac whined under him.  
  
“EXCUSE ME!?” Stiles started to jump back and winced and groaned.  
  
“Shit, are you okay?” Isaac was suddenly just there holding him close and was cradling his belly.  Stiles frowned till he felt the baby kick and realized what was going on.  His eyes got wide.  “Stiles…. Are you okay?” Stiles shook his head no and ran, more aptly crawled to the end of the bed, and then ran to the bathroom to throw up.  Gods damn it, why was he pregnant.  Why was he in bed with Isaac?  What the fucking hell was going on?  
  
“You okay babe?” Isaac came in and rubbed his back.  “The twins still making your stomach churn?”  
  
“T-twins?” Stiles panicked again.  
  
“You say that like you don’t know what’s going on… are you okay?”  
  
“No.  Since I went to bed in my bed back home… and woke up in bed with you and pregnant and I’m not even remotely sure how that happens… I mean… how do human boys get knocked up!” Stiles lamented as he threw up again.  
  
“Human… Stiles… do you know remember what you are?”  
  
“Okay, human plus.  But still.” Isaac’s hand stopped.  “What?”  
  
“Stiles you haven’t been human in months.”  
  
“Since when?” Stiles glanced back at him.  
  
“Since the attack on the Sheriff’s office…”  
  
“What attack on the Sheriff’s office?” Stiles frowned.  
  
“You don’t know what I’m talking about… do you?” Isaac got that paranormal stillness that made Stiles want to check if they still had a pulse when they got that unnatural lack of movement.  
  
“Isaac… what attack on the Sheriff’s office?” Stiles felt his fear and anger rushing up.  And then he noticed something over Isaac’s shoulder.  He noticed something that he kept at home in his bathroom. It was a hanging basket his mom had made him.  He didn’t take that anywhere.  It was too precious to him.  It was private… It.. Stiles got up and walked into Isaac’s room and realized that his cloths and furniture was in the room too.  It had some of the stuff that had been in Isaac’s room that meant anything to him and some of it was the McCall’s guest room stuff.  But the rest…. Everything down to some of the chairs and his murder board… all of it was in here.  He looked around before turning around to look at a confused and wary Isaac.  “I live here.  Don’t I.”  
  
“Yeah…. Since…” Isaac looked down.  
  
“Since the attack that clearly killed my father.  Okay.” Stiles sat down hard.  
  
“You don’t remember?”  
  
“Isaac the last thing I remember was going to bed mad at Scott, and now I wake up my dad’s dead, I’m pregnant with twins by you when to me, yesterday, we were barely speaking because we just didn’t click that well… and now… Yeah I’m a bit out of the loop now.”  
  
“Is it a time loop?” Isaac kept his distance.  
  
“Hang on.” Stiles gave Isaac mental points for guessing that and checked the date and time.  “Nope, right day, right time.  Also time loop?”  
  
“Well it wouldn’t be the first time we’d dealt with time loops and time magic in general.” Isaac shrugged.  “You want your spell book or your journal?”  
  
“I have a spell book?” Stiles’ eyes went wide.  
  
“Both then.”  Isaac padded over to the large bookcase that had been redone to fit into an entire wall of their bedroom and Stiles realized that it contained every book he’d ever owned, and some ones he thought he’d seen Isaac reading over the last couple years.  But there were other volumes.  Many of them with runic names that made him think magic.  He glanced at Isaac.  
  
“You’re okay with the magic?” He looked sheepishly at Isaac.  
  
“Stiles, you saved my life.  You held my hand as we packed up my dad’s things.  You used your magic more than once to heal or save me.  I’ve long since gotten over any squeamishness I had about your spark and the magic.  Long before you…” Isaac stopped talking.  
  
“Before I became something else.  It was because I watched my dad die, isn’t it.” Stiles looked down.  “I don’t remember it.  But I’m good at puzzling things out.”  
  
“Yeah.” Isaac sighed.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Stiles…” Isaac held a thick leather journal.  “I think you should read it from your own thoughts.”  
  
“Okay.” Stiles took the book.  “Stay close?” He glanced up at Isaac’s face.  
  
“Always.  Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Tumblr about commissions.


End file.
